Predominantly anesthetics in the vapor form are used in medical engineering for the anesthesia of patients, especially in surgical procedures. An anesthesia system with an anesthesia apparatus and with an anesthetic dispenser are necessary for this. The anesthetic is contained in the anesthetic dispenser with an anesthetic reservoir. An energy-consuming electric heating means is used in the anesthetic dispenser in active anesthetic dispensers, among other things, for controlling the quantity of anesthetic that is fed into the breathing gas. No energy-consuming heating means is present in the anesthetic dispenser in the case of passive anesthetic dispensers. Passive anesthetic dispensers can be manufactured at a lower cost.
EP 0 338 518 B1 shows an anesthesia means with an anesthetic evaporator, from which the anesthetic can be fed into the setting device, from which dispensed quantities of anesthetic can be released to an anesthesia apparatus.
DE 10 2007 014 838 B3 shows a class-forming anesthesia system comprising an anesthesia apparatus, an anesthetic dispenser with an anesthetic reservoir, at least one dispensing parameter detection means and with a contactless interface between the anesthesia apparatus and the anesthetic dispenser for transmitting data, especially the dispensing parameters, and supplying the at least one dispensing parameter detection means with energy, wherein the data and the energy transmission are brought about by electromagnetic field forces. The transmission of data and energy by electromagnetic field forces is disadvantageously complicated. Furthermore, mutual interference may occur between the anesthetic dispensers with the respective interfaces because of the electromagnetic field forces in case of a plurality of anesthetic dispensers.